Pumpkinhead
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Hastings Family daughters Spencer, Melissa and Alex (Alex Drake) planned Goto Forbidden Farm. Serena van der Woodsen wants to go trick or treating with his friends, But due to three Hastings Sisters going missing last Halloween, Serena and her friends (Lola Rhodes, Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Vicki Donovan.
1. Characters and Info

Writer: Leskiy

Fandom: RL Stine's Haunting Hour (TVShow), Pretty Little Liars (TVShow), Gossip Girls (TVShow), Vampire Diaries (TVShow)

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (RL Stine's Haunting Hour TVShow)

Farmer Palmer's Pumpkinhead Monsters

Farmer Palmer Age: 45 Year Old

Scott Age: 13 Year Old

Allie Age: 16 Year Old

Dave Age: 13 Year Old

Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)

Alexandra Hastings aka Alex Drake Age: 13 Year Old

Spencer Hastings Age: 13 Year Old

Melissa Hastings Age: 16 Year Old

Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)

Serena van der Woodsen Age: 13 Year Old

Charlotte Rhodes Age: 13 Year Old

Blair Waldorf Age: 13 Year Old

Jennifer Humphrey Age: 13 Year Old

Ivy Dickens Age: 13 Year Old

Characters (Vampire Dairies TVShow)

Jeremy Gilbert Age: 13 Year Old

Elena Gilbert Age: 13 Year Old

Matt Donovan Age: 16 Year Old

Vicki Donovan Age: 13 Year Old

Caroline Forbes Age: 13 Year Old

Bonnie Bennett Age: 13 Year Old


	2. Author's Note

Chapter 1 to Chapter 3's Characters are

Farmer Palmer's Pumpkinhead Monsters (Supporting Character)

Farmer Palmer (Supporting Character)

Scott (Main Character)

Allie (Main Character)

Dave (Main Character)

Serena van der Woodsen (Main Character)

Charlotte Rhodes (Main Character)

Blair Waldorf (Main Character)

Jennifer Humphrey (Main Character)

Ivy Dickens (Main Character)

Jeremy Gilbert (Main Character)

Elena Gilbert (Main Character)

Matt Donovan (Main Character)

Vicki Donovan (Main Character)

Caroline Forbes (Main Character)

Bonnie Bennett (Main Character)


	3. Prologue

The whistling sound of the wind could be heard afar from where Alexandra was sitting. The whole school was silent as most students have traveled for the Upcoming Halloween party. It's that time of the year when people are in the mood to celebrate and have fun. Alexandra Hastings, a thirteen years old girl was burying her face in her palms as she was deeply engrossed in her thought. A finger-snapping sound from Spencer brought Alexandra back to life.

"What could be disturbing you that made you not to realize my presence," Spencer asked. Spencer and Alex, though a younger sister to Melissa but she was a bit taller than her. People often mistake them for twins as they look alike.

"I'm thinking about the Halloween party," answered Alexandra.

"What about it?" asked Spencer who was now sitting beside Alexandra.

"This is the first of its kind," Alexandra said in her feminine, low voice. "I'm bored here, I think we should visit some friends."

"No! That won't happen," said Melissa who walked in on them. Melissa Hastings, an American sixteen years old girl who happened to be Alexandra and Spencer's sister which made her the first child of the Hastings family. "We all know what happened during last year's Halloween."

"I'm in support of that. Spencer is right, Alexandra," Melissa supported her sister. "Last year's Halloween three kids missing and up till this moment, none of those kids have been found."

"There is no safety out there," Spencer said, pointing her hand towards the window. "What happened last year might play out again."

"There could be other kids out there. Halloween is not fun without having people to celebrate it with," Alexandra said, trying to convince her sisters into going outside.

"We can have fun among ourselves indoor," Spencer replied.

"I'm in support of that," said Melissa. "It will be fun."

Alexandra thought for a moment, but when she saw that her two sisters weren't going to succumb to her request, she agreed to theirs. "Fine, let's celebrate inside the house. What should we do?"

"Let's carve some pumpkins," Spencer suggested.

"Yes, I'm in support of that," said Melissa eagerly.

"Can you stop supporting everything Spencer suggests and start using your head to contribute ideas?" Alexandra blurted out. "I'm in support of that," she mimicked Melissa sarcastically.

"Let's check out how many pumpkins we have and then move over to the school cafeteria," Spencer said. Alexandra was looking at Melissa with a side-eye to see if she will come up with her anthem again.

"I'm in sup….." Melissa was about to say when she noticed Alexandra's gaze on her. The three siblings went started checking through their luggage in search of pumpkins. It wasn't long before they were able to gather a small pumpkin. To their disappointment, Alexandra thought the available pumpkin won't be enough for carving.

"What are we going to do with this small one?" Spencer asked disappointedly.

"Why don't Melissa drive down to the farmer's forbidden pumpkin patch to get bigger pumpkins?" Alexandra suggested.

"I will drive," Melissa jumped up excitedly.

"Do you guys think that's a good idea?" asked Spencer who still thinks it wouldn't be safe for them to go out and also the fact that people have been warned never to step foot on the farmer's farm again.

"We won't stay long. We will just grab some pumpkins and return back," Alexandra said.

The three sisters left the school premises for the farmer's forbidden pumpkin patch and in no time they got there. Spencer suggested they park a little bit away from the farm so nobody would stop them till they are done picking the bigger pumpkins. As Melissa, Alexandra, and Spencer tiptoed around the farm picking pumpkins, something caught the attention of Alexandra.

"What's that?" Alexandra said, pointing at the direction of what he saw.

"That must be a barn, I guess," Spencer said. "It's where the farm's produce is stored."

"Bigger and better pumpkins must be there, let's check it out," Melissa suggested.

"There is no need going there, we have bigger pumpkins already. We should be on our way out by now," said Spencer who wasn't feeling comfortable staying long outside.

"Why are you always scared?" Alexandra asked Spencer. "Let's check the barn out."

They tiptoed to the barn and saw a disturbing collection of pumpkin-headed "dummies" and a "protected" pumpkin patch. "Eww, that's gross," said Melissa who was feeling disgusted at the sight of the dummies.

Alexandra was about moving closer to the dummies when the three sisters heard a footstep approaching. They were too late to hide as the territorial farmer walked in on them. With fear in their eyes, the three sisters shivered, not knowing what their fate would be in the hands of the farmer.

"Who are you, girls? Where are you from? What are you doing here?" the forty five year old farmer shouted in his husky tone that sent shivers down the spine of the young girls.

"We are here for the pumpkins," Alexandra was the only one bold enough to answer the fearsome-looking farmer.

"Let this be the last time you will ever step foot on this farm or anywhere around," the farmer screamed out in anger. "The next time I sight you around here, you will be sorry."

It has been ten seconds since the farmer stopped talking, he expected them to run out but the kids were still standing, shivering in his front. "Do you need a caterpillar to take you out from here?" Melissa, Alexandra, and Spencer ran out of the barn towards where their car was parked. As they were almost out of the barn, Alexandra stopped abruptly, "we can't leave like this."

Melissa looked back and noticed Alexandra had stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Our mission would be defeated if we leave without any pumpkin," Alexandra said.

"Is that what you should be thinking of when we just escaped been lynched," Spencer said as she panted heavily.

"That man was just bluffing, there is nothing he could have done to us," Alexandra replied Spencer. "This is Halloween we are talking about here. If you won't go with me, I will go get some."

The fear of letting Alexandra walk back to the farm alone made Melissa and Spencer reluctantly follow her. In what seemed like a movie trailer, Alexandra, Melissa, and Spencer's heads were rolling on the floor like a football on the soccer pitch.


End file.
